Music in Real Life Color
by cmdrtekk
Summary: TF one-shots, drabbles, challenge responses. Autobot & Decepticon's included. See characters, warnings & ratings each chapter. Ch 9 - G1 Skywarp, Thundercracker, Starscream - Trine Obligations
1. 10 Song Meme

**Title:** Song Meme  
**Rating:** G  
**Characters/Pairings:** Various  
**Warnings:** None  
**Universe:** G1  
**Disclaimer:** _I, in no way, shape, or form, own the Transformers© franchise or the characters it contains. They belong to Has/Tak. I do not own the word Super-cali-fragi-listic-expialidocious either. My guess is it belongs to The House of The Mouse. No infringement intended._

**Summary:** Prompt/Rules: Put your entire music collection on shuffle, hit play, and write. Write for as long as each song plays and move on to a different writing when the song switches (even if it's mid-sentence). Go for ten songs (or five). If nothing comes, it still counts. If you're listening to a comedian, you can skip it.

*Drabbles have been cleaned up a bit for posting. (some punctuation, spelling and no mid ending sentences)

**Boot Scootin Boogie – Brooks and Dunn – (Ironhide & Autobots)**

Ironhide entered the Rec room to a scene he had truly not seen in the entire time they had been on earth. Couches, tables and chairs pushed aside, six mechs were currently in a line doing some sort of a dance. Now, Jazz, Blaster and Sideswipe were not really a surprise. Even Ratchet could be explained as the CMO was certainly known to enjoy a good time when the high grade was flowing. However, tonight, the high grade was not. Yet it was the final two that had Ironhide staring. The first was Sunstreaker and the second Prowl. And all six were doing the most _interesting_ things. For the most part, there appeared to be a pattern, but all of the mechs were…improvising as various lines of the song came up.

**The Old Man – Clint Black - (Kup)**

"….down the road, who knows how many he's been down before, all the years he's come to know… hanging on to yesterday, till to many tomorrows are today….." Kup listened to the song he was picking up off the humans radio. How was it that these humans, with their short lives could truly understand what it was Kup knew to be true? But this human singer, young for his species, and his song, spoke of feelings in his spark. Yes the day had come, he was the old mech now, he had lived that long, and it was tough sometimes to realize that you were vorns upon vorns older than the rest of the mechs you taught and fought alongside. Experience, he no longer wondered about the 'if's' this human sung about.

**Iron Eagle (Never Say Die) - King Kobra – (Thundercracker & Skywarp)**

Thundercracker was racing through the sky, pushing his engines to the max. Seeking escape. Escape from what, he wasn't sure. So he lost himself in the feel of the pressure pressing against every surface of his body. He pushed his engines harder, reaching for maximum speed as he shot across the desert, a mere 50 feet above the ground. Above him, Skywarp pushed his engines to the as well, keeping an optic on his wingmate. On a whim, Thundercracker flipped himself over and Skywarp flipped as well, their positions reversing. Another twitch by Thundercracker and the two seekers pulled up in a vertical climb, this time spiraling in a corkscrew maneuver around each other. Now Thousands of feet up they split apart, looped around meeting again and continued the corkscrew as they raced towards the ground. Then they were pulling out of the dive to race again along the surface of the planet, flipping and reversing their positions around each other. It was precision flying, the kind that was needed from a long term partner whenever Thundercracker had to flee what was in processor.

**I Think I'm a Clone Now – Weird Al Yankovic – (Autobots)**

It was unusual only in that the result had not been born of an explosion. Still, the result was not what anyone in Wheeljack's Lab had been aiming for. Not Wheeljack, nor Perceptor, nor the tactical planning unit, nor the twins who had been brought in to test the gizmo. The result standing before the gathered Mechs optics had been enough to crash both Red Alert and Prowl. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were currently bristling at mirror images of themselves, except without the mirror.

"Well congratulations 'Jack. According to these readings, these are full 100 percent copies of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Right down to the shared spark, and I really don't know how to explain that one. So, I suppose you could call this a success, after all you did manage to double the twin's strength. But I'm pretty sure that Prowl and Red Alert, if they were still online would agree that two Lamborghini twins, one with sociopathic tendencies and one extremely prank prone were plenty. I don't think the ark can handle four lambo twins."

**Hawaii Five-O – The Ventures – Instrumental Magic Disc 1 – (Sunstreaker & Sideswipe)**

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were playing with the cop. It was a day off, and they had headed out of the Ark to check out some of the local highways. They hadn't actually been speeding that much. A mere 125 MPH on the interstate out in a non populated area between cities and towns. Then they had picked up the cops radar gun zapping the few cars well ahead of them. It had not taken more than 2 seconds for the twins to simultaneously increase their speed up to 200MPH. Together they raced towards the highway patrol's location and his waiting radar gun. They knew the moment they were tagged, and seconds later were skidding to a perfect stop right in front of the cop and his car. A teasing flash of headlights and the two accelerated back up to 200.

**Johnny Freedom – Johnny Horton (Autobots)**

It was times like this that Prime marveled at the various Mechs that made up the Autobot Army. The battle had been a draw; the only thing either side had won was high casualties. As he walked the rear lines where the medics had set up shop, he saw bots of many different backgrounds working together. Differences set aside for one thing, freedom from the tyranny Megatron was offering.

**I'll Make A Man Out Of You – Donny Osmond – (Disney's Mulan) – (Ironhide)**

Ironhide sighed at the recruits lined up before him, he was sure they were getting younger and younger. Not that you could tell by looking, but by behavior, and how they talked. Yes that was the tell. Not that older bots arrived with any real knowledge of battle or what they were getting into. Not unless he was lucky enough to have Toughline models in the line. But, even there, he had problems. Namely, discipline was a serious issue. Toughline's, were built for fighting, and that's what they wanted. To a Toughline, every situation was fight or flight, and they always chose fight. No matter that the other Autobot in the army usually chose flight when facing a Toughline model.

Ironhide brought his processor wanderings back to the line of mechs in front of him, no Toughline's this time. "OK, listen up, everything you think you know, you don't. You don't have a clue. Listen to what I tell you.

**Super-cali-fragi-listic-expialidocious **- Julie Andrews & Dick Van Dyke – (Disney's Mary Poppins) – (Sideswipe and Prowl)

**Edited 10-11-2011: At some point between original post and now won't let the word be posted unless it is broken up.  
**

"Super-cali-fragi-listic-expialidocious."

Prowl would have quirked an eyebrow if he had had the ability. As it was his optics glowed briefly. He could not have heard correctly. "What?"

I said "Super-cali-fragi-listic-expialidocious."

"And what kind of answer is that?"

"It's what you say when you don't know what else to say."

"And why don't you know what to say?"

Well, Prowl, I may have done a lot of things, I'll freely admit to you I bend the rules a lot. But I have never ever lied to you. And this time, I really don't know what to tell you so ."

A/N - **Iron Eagle (Never Say Die) - King Kobra: **This was expanded on in the one-shot story Snooping Quandary.


	2. Over The Top Metaphores

**Title:** Over the Top Metaphores  
**Rating:** G  
**Characters/Pairings:** Prowl, Bluestreak  
**Warnings:** None  
**Universe:** G1  
**Disclaimer:** _I, in no way, shape, or form, own the Transformers© franchise or the characters it contains. They belong to Has/Tak, No infringement intended._

**Summary: Written for this writers block prompt on LJ:** Detective stories are stereotypically full of over-the-top metaphors: "The villain's hand stroked the cat the way his sins stroked his black soul. His voice, rough as the city's nighttime streets and twice as terrifying, barked orders to his lackeys. They scattered like parents who just realized they forgot to pick up a child from school." **Write a short scene using some of your own extreme metaphors and similes.**

* * *

Prowl glared at Bluestreak.

Bluestreak tried to stand impassive before the Autobot's Second in Command but the fact that he was shaking like the Ark during a Dinobot stampede was belying his attempt. His excuse was as weak as one of Starscream's excuses to Megatron. Bluestreak knew this. Prowl knew this. And Bluestreak knew Prowl knew this. If and when he got free of Prowl, the twins were going to pay for vanishing quicker than the Decepticons in full retreat at the first hint of things going to the Pit.

Still another attempt might be for the best. "But Prowl, really we weren't doing anything wrong."

Prowl's optics dimmed, the only sign that Bluestreak was not helping his cause by continuing to speak. "Just because you showed the intelligence of Fireflight when he sees something shiny and got caught is hardly a reason to offer up an excuse so feeble it wouldn't support a minibot."

"But Prowl, Sir…"


	3. 10 Song Meme 2

**Title:** Song Meme 2  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Characters/Pairings:** Various  
**Warnings:** Mechs in battle/combat (#3) and sparkling torture (#4)  
**Universe:** G1  
**Disclaimer:** _I, in no way, shape, or form, own the Transformers© franchise or the characters it contains. They belong to Has/Tak, No infringement intended. Nor do I have any claim to the songs used._

**Summary:** Prompt/Rules: Put your entire music collection on shuffle, hit play, and write. Write for as long as each song plays and move on to a different writing when the song switches (even if it's mid-sentence). Go for ten songs (or five). If nothing comes, it still counts. If you're listening to a comedian, you can skip it.

*It started out as another crack at the 10 song meme. Then I got two six minute songs. Even with DragonSpeaking software, I was done. Everything cleaned up a bit for posting. (some punctuation, spelling, no mid sentence finishes.

* * *

**Bill the Kid – Billy Dean – 3:10 - (Autobots)**

Prowl sighed in melancholy even as his battle computer was analyzing the scenario playing out below him from his position on the observation platform. Not so many vorns ago, mechs of this age would have been running through the streets chasing each other with grease guns playing out various scenarios as dreamed up in their processors. No cares in the world. Now though, below Prowl, spread out across the training grounds a somewhat large and very real training session was playing out. It wasn't looking good for the Bravo team. All that remained of the original sixteen member team were a pair of twins destined to be melee warriors, designated Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, and a scout designated Hound, defending the team's sniper, a mech with the designation Bluestreak. The four had fallen back and regrouped near a point advantageous to their sniper. The Alpha team members were eight vorns older on average than the Bravo's and would soon be sent into the field for real. Now though they moving in for the final kill of the Bravo's; confident. Their own strategist, Jackpot, had conducted a smart campaign, only losing four mechs so far. Then he made a mistake and the Bravo sniper took the opening. The resulting series of events turned the fortunes of both teams and the younger melee warriors turned the oppositions advance into a route surprisingly quick.

**I'm So Excited – the Pointer Sisters – 3:53 - Jazz **

"I want to love you, feel you, wrap myself around you. I want to squeeze you, please you, I just can't get enough…."

Well a mech really couldn't get much more blatant than that if they wanted to keep to the realm of 'safe for public viewing' Ironhide thought. Jazz was singing in the open space of the Iacon complexes common room that served as space for any number of recreational activities. As usual he had an audience, but tonight there were going to be a lot of disappointed mechs for there was no doubt that this song was for one mech. And surprisingly Prowl was actually present for the performance. Even more surprising, the Tactician appeared to be tolerating, if not outright excepting of the proposition. Jazz's optics never left Prowl's. Apparently truth really is found at the bottom of a high grade energon cube.

**Deadman's Party – Oingo Boingo - 6:20 - (Sideswipe & Sunstreaker)**

Inky smoke rose from every point on the compass within optic view. There were bodies everywhere, Con and Autobot alike. The smell of super heated and fried energon, and melted armor amongst other things from spilt bodies was nearly overwhelming.

Through the lines of rising smoke Decepticon Seekers continued to fly overhead weaving about dropping all sorts of ordinance as they passed. Ground, structural remains and mechs exploding all over the place as a result. Energy discharges from guns flew as frequently as sword, knives and fists. Occasionally a seeker would drop quickly from the sky to land on an Autobot smashing them into the ground then open up with their arm mounted guns into the mech they had landed on. Upon deactivation the seeker would leap into the sky again transforming as they went and fly off.

Sunstreaker spun around and blocked a sword thrust as a Con launched itself over his head. Ducking to the side of a sword point, he slammed the reinforced butt of his rifle into the Cons unprotected elbow, and when the arm flew clear got the muzzle in under the chin and pulled the trigger. Processor parts flew everywhere as a weight landed on his back and he let it take him to the ground then rolled and watched a fist slam into the ground near his shoulder where his head had been a moment ago.

Standing over him, the con's chest exploded showering Sunstreaker with various fluids. Sunstreaker rolled again and the Con toppled forward. Then Sunstreaker was up on one knee punching his fist thru the seams of abdominal armor of the next con in front of him. He dragged the mech to the ground jamming a knife blade in to the mechs head taking the processor offline. Grabbing his rifle he stood and launched a volley at the green con moving in at his brothers back, then summoned a second gun to his other hand and fired at the con coming from his left. Sub spacing both guns he met the next con with his fist slamming into chest armor, then he was plowing into the mech, landing several more blows before getting a leg between the cons legs and forcing the mech to trip. He went for the mechs chest armor, ripping it free and plunged his hand in grasping the spark chamber then twisted and yanked. A volley of shots flew past his right shoulder plowing into yet another con as he stood up. That seemed to clear the immediate area of Cons. Then Sideswipe was beside him. Mech fluid and other grit smeared all over his twin's armor, highlighting the nicks and dents plus more splattered across his face. Sunstreaker was sure he looked just as gruesome.

"You heard anything?"

"No, jamming is still in place."

"Then we best find the jammer."

Sunstreaker looked around. A jammer might be computer controlled, but in a "skirmish" of this size was usually an actual mech. And most communication bots had a horde of symbiots running around. He'd not encountered any mechs that small yet on the field. "I haven't seen any cassettes yet."

"I did, over towards rally point M53."

Sunstreaker turned around in the direction of the rally point. He yanked his gun from subspace again and blasted another con as it wrestled with an Autobot. "Get outa my way" he snapped as the con fell to the ground. Sideswipe grunted. The rally point was a good ½ hic away and was swarming with Con's. If any Autobots had made it to that point, they were dead or captured. Sunstreaker started in that direction Sideswipe beside him.

**Holden out for a Hero – Bonnie Tyler – 5:51 – (Sparkling Prowl and Special Op's mechs)**

The Sparkling shivered in his frame unable to move. He was rarely able to move anymore and when he was allowed, his whole body hurt, not just his head. Fear and pain were his always present companions. He tried to hide the fear, but he was just a sparkling. During the increasingly rare times he was freed and handled by the huge purple mech, then left alone, he would try to remember the time when being touched had been a good thing. He would remember that at one time he had been cared for and protected. That had all ended with the explosion. When he had on-lined again he had been cold, hurt, and hungry. The large purple bot that had come to him then had offered no comfort and no food. Had in fact picked him up by his sensitive wings causing more pain while staring at him with his single yellow optic. "You'll do." Was all that had been said before he'd been dropped back into the crate he'd woken in.

+-+-

Jazz stepped into the room and stopped in shock and surprise. The stop so sudden and unexpected that Mirage, following him in raised a hand to his back to ward off the collision.

"Jazz, what…" but Mirage trailed off as he sidestepped just enough for a full view of the room.

The job here in the Con base was to locate and destroy Shockwaves latest weapon. A super tactical computer. Various undercover operatives had been reporting the development of the top secret project for nearly a vorn now. The only thing known about it was that it had been in development. It had been completed and put to use three meta-cycles ago. That it had been activated three meta-cycles ago had not been information Special Operations had needed to provide. It had been very obvious that the computer was active when the Autobots found their afts being handed to them in 93 percent of the major engagements since then. They were barely holding on at this rate. Autobot tacticians across the planet were screaming for the thing to be shut down. If it wasn't, then the Autobots would be extinct in meta-cycles.

"Slag." Whispered Jazz

"And frag" Mirage responded not taking his optics from the site in front of him.

For there in front of them, strapped and plugged into the bank of computers was a sparkling. Its blue optics flickering, indicating some sort of data transfer was in progress.

The two stepped over to the far wall where the sparkling was attached to look the situation over.

"This is the computer?" Mirage said with disgust. "Jazz, we can't destroy this."

"Not yet we can't. Come on, we need to figure out how to get him out of there, because this is the only chance were gonna get. Then we'll blow the rest."

* * *

Update: As requested the last drabble has been expanded into its own the story titled Holding Out For a Hero


	4. Impossible Illogical Bonds

_**Title:** Impossible Illogical Bonds  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Characters:** Prowl  
**Warnings:** Off page death of major character, intimate relationships between robots who use male pronouns to describe themselves hinted at, suggested, or discussed.  
**Universe:** 2007 Movie  
**Disclaimer:** __I, in no way, shape, or form, own the Transformers© franchise or the characters it contains. _

**Summary:** No matter what the stories said, he knew it was physically and logically impossible for a spark to know the fateful moment tragedy struck its other half.

* * *

A/N: While I enjoy stories set in the TF 2007 movie verse I have to this point always avoided writing in it because I knew there was more "official" storyline coming. Yet here I go with a drabble.

* * *

He knew it was impossible. He had always known that it was physically and logically impossible. The universe was vast. Phenomenally vast and they in comparison were phenomenally small. And it mattered not what you believed about sparks, be it the Organic Theory or the Mechanical Theory, there was no way, absolutely no way that a bonded spark could or would know that its mate was deceased, let alone the moment it happened no matter where in the universe the two were. Sure he'd heard the stories just as any other Cybertronian had as he had matured. Spark mates, bonded, always knowing when their mate, their other half, was in dire distress, pain or worse; had permanently off lined. The stories said no matter where either half of a bonded spark was in the universe, be it the same planet, the same star system, different star systems, different galaxies or for even more mysticism, different realities; a spark would always know the fateful moment tragedy struck and leave it's other half a shattered, lingering-but-not-living mess until all energy within the body was used up and the spark freed. Unless of course that other half was lucky enough to offline from the shock at that very moment of knowledge. But those were flights of fantasy and mysticism best left for younglings, romantics and entertainment vids. Logically and physically it was just impossible.

Still, logic had always argued that all stories have a foundation in truth. Logic had also supplied the truthful foundation early in the war. Spark mates indeed knew when their other half was lost when on the same planet. So he could and had in fact conceded that within the same star system was a possibility as well. But multiple star systems apart? The entire galaxy? Those parts of the stories were impossible. They had to be. And that was staying in the here and now and completely avoiding the whole different reality theory.

So it was his logic center that immediately off lined when the truthful reality struck leaving him awash to the emotional and physical pain of a shattered and failing spark. His spark and processors were confused, denying what he unexplainably but intimately and immediately knew to be true. The rest of his processors quickly followed the logic center off line as lost in an internal sea of pain, panic and confusion, his world collapsed. Unaware of his shipmate's calls and shouts of concern as they grabbed at his fallen body he frantically looked deeper and deeper within, desperately searching for any sign of the light that was the other half of him, seeking for a way to follow.

* * *


	5. Prompt: Prowl Sideswipe Grudge

**Title:** Grudge

**Rating:** PG

**Verse:** G1

**Characters:** Sideswipe, Jazz, Sunstreaker, Prowl

**Warnings: **Intimate relationships between robots who use male pronouns to describe themselves might be hinted at, suggested, mentioned or discussed.

**Disclaimer:** _I, in no way, shape, or form, own the Transformers© franchise or the characters it contains. As we all know, they belong to Has/Tak._

**Summary:** Just a random scene from routine life at the Ark in response to the following prompt from the Transformers Random Prompt Generator. Prowl/Sideswipe/Grudge. Quickly written it comes in at just over 1100 words.

* * *

"Oh that cannot be right. Have you looked at our alt modes recently? We're Lamborghinis. Our ground clearance is 4.9 inches."

"And this is a problem because…?" Jazz responded with a carefully blank expression

"Half the Beaver Creek patrol route is dirt road, and most of that is unmaintained dirt road. You know as well as I the reason it's the off road models and not us high end sports cars that patrol that route. Slag, even the name the off road group gave it has stuck! We don't even call it by its grid designation anymore!" Sideswipe paused to collect himself as well as to try and remove his frustration from his voice before continuing. "That unmaintained section is destructive to us low clearance vehicles. And it's currently spring melt. Did you see what Hound and Beachcomber looked like when they got back from that route three days ago? And they're designed for it. Can't you confirm this assignment with Prowl?"

Jazz gave the impression of leaning back in surprise, even though he hadn't shifted his stance at all. "You're implying Prowl made and error in the assignments?"

Sideswipe carefully flushed air through his air system in imitation of a human huff before carefully responding. "Nooo…., just asking you to confirm this."

"No can do. Prowls with Prime, meeting with that Adopt-a-Decepticon group. And as much as I would love to interrupt, I can't." Jazz's response was to cheerful for someone playing the innocence card, but Sideswipe still got sidetracked.

"What Adopt-a-Decepticon group?"

"Oh a bunch of humans with their misplaced hearts have decided that Cons are the equivalent of an endangered species, and are attempting to raise money to support them and get us to stop beating them up."

Sideswipe shook his head, optics flickering. "Primus, I'm glad I'm not an officer." Then his gaze sharpened again. "Now, back to mine and Sunny's patrol route, Jazz, our ground clearance is no better than yours. You can't really be making us take that route?

"Hey Sides, I already told ya' I didn't make the assignments, I'm just handing them out."

"Ya know, Sunny's difficult enough on a good day. This is not going to go over well. Prowl's not holding a grudge about the jelly filled balloons is he?" Sideswipe asked with resignation.

"Sideswipe, you did your time in the brig and Prowl is above petty revenge."

"Jazz, knowing how long you've been bonded to him, I can't believe you just said that." Sideswipe feigned disbelief.

"Well the Beaver Creek route is still your assignment. You don't like it; take it up with Prowl when you get back. His shift starts at 10 tonight. And you two best get going or it'll be midnight before you're back."

"It'll likely be midnight anyway, were going to have to walk most of it." Sideswipe grumbled as he turned away. And with that Sideswipe stalked out of the command center to meet up with Sunstreaker and give him the 'good news.'

They actually made it back to the Ark before Midnight. But only by 12 minutes. It had indeed been an unpleasant patrol. But in no way could Sideswipe call this one boring. It was impossible to be bored when you were slogging your way on foot through mud and slush trying to be quick yet, without falling all the while constantly scanning. They of course had done fine on the portions of the route that actually had pavement. And to no surprise, low carriages or not; them being Autobots, they had done fine on the maintained sections of dirt road. Even with rocks and gravel pounding their undersides it wasn't much worse than the Autobot maintained road from the Ark to the highway. But from the moment they passed the lovely sign that declared, 'No Maintenance Beyond This Point,' they had encountered a rut encrusted, muddy pothole filled road that would have made swiss cheese look solid. And if it wasn't muddy water filled holes and semi dried ruts, it was large exposed tire sized rocks or entirely washed out sections of road. How anyone could seriously even considering calling any part of it a road was beyond Sideswipe. And that was just the sections of road that were not still mired in 8 inches or more of muddy snow slush.

They had had to transform and walk sixty three miles of road, weaving all through back mountain forest areas. Those sixty three miles could usually be done in six or seven hours by the off road crowd. It had taken him and Sunny 13 hours to do it on foot. Then they still had the rest of the route to go. All total, it had turned into a 15 hour patrol. Up from the typical eleven hours for the off road crowd; who Sideswipe readily acknowledged could probably have still managed the average time, even with the current road conditions. And he and Sunny had only made 15 hours because they had traveled far faster than the human speed limit allowed on every piece of maintained road on the route.

Sunny had quit complaining after the first hour on foot. After the second, the threats of bodily injury and vengeful payback had ceased as well. Sideswipe had earned the silent treatment from his brother for the rest of the patrol. The only time the silent treatment was broken was when one or the other of them has slipped and fallen. As soon as each had ensured that no serious injury had resulted and they were both moving again, the silent treatment started up again. The only good thing had been reaching maintained roads again, a few hours after dark, thus allowing them to drive the remaining two hours . _Yep, it had been a pit of a patrol._

Now as the twins arrived at the entrance to the Ark and transformed, dry caked on mud went flying in all directions. Sunstreaker with another glare at his brother, continued with the silent treatment as he headed on in. Sideswipe knew his brother wanted nothing more than to get to the wash racks, but would go to the command deck first as duty and protocol dictated to report the patrol complete. Sideswipe hung back, nodding at Streetwise and Windcharger who were the current sentries; best let his brother report and clear out before he had his discussion with Prowl. _Hmm. Maybe he should hit the wash racks first, before his own check in, since the brig might be his next stop._

"Ruff patrol?" The question interrupted his thoughts as Streetwise offered a knowing look while he watched the two Lamborghinis separate and Sideswipe stay behind.

Sideswipe grimaced. "You have no idea."

* * *


	6. Light Dancing bunny initial scene result

**Title: **WIP Light Dancing – Original Scene for the 'verse

**Author: **cmdrtekk  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Series:** G1 AU - Light Dancing Verse  
**Word Count: **1400  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Jazz, Skywarp, Prowl,  
**Warnings:** Yeah, robots that use male pronouns to describe themselves, referencing, discussing and or performing intimate acts with each other are present.  
**Summary: **Light Dancing is a rare and beautiful art form. No Cybertronian alive who is not a Light Dancer knows that the ability was ever anything else. But once ages ago, when the Quintessions still ruled Cybertron, they created the Light Dancers not as artists, but as weapons. A powerful and precession instrument to be wielded against their enemies. When war came to Cybertron the dancers chose to remain quite about the weapon part of their talent even as they split amongst themselves to join the two factions.

* * *

Jazz's optics flickered, his vision sketchy in between the system error messages. _How had this gone so wrong so quickly_? What had started as a small seemingly inconsequential skirmish between a couple of small Con and Bot units without any of the big Command mechs from either side present had for some unknown reason escalated into a full on battle. Then three breems ago his own squads sniper had sent Thundercracker crashing a quarter click from their position. Starscream had immediately circled and descended after his wing mate and Jazz had rounded up his current 12 mech squad to see about taking the target of opportunity just presented and set about snatching the Decepticon Air Commander. He'd known Skywarp was still out and about, but had felt confident he and his unit could handle the black seeker if Skywarp reached his wing mates before they were done securing prisoners. His unit had in fact just finished binding Starscream after subduing him when the black seeker had appeared in their midst with a loud crack and a flash of purple. Skywarp had taken in the entire scene in astro seconds and then everything had gone to the pit. Jazz had taken the first hit, some sort of energy blast flung directly from Skywarp's hand and been flung backwards some 30 paces, hitting the ground hard and briefly off lining.

Now as he on lined from the hit – less than two kliks later according to HUD information - his entire team was down, and from what he could make out from graying armor within his limited field of vision, at least some of them were dead. Then Jazz focused on the fact the huge seeker was moving towards him, his expression furious and realized he was helpless to counter any action the Seeker chose as error messages continued to be the only reliable responses he was getting from his systems. His sketchy flickering vision again focused on the glowing ball of energy Skywarp held in his hand. The black seeker snarled, motioned and threw it just as he had before. This time however another blast of energy slammed into it causing and explosion of color almost mid way between Jazz and Skywarp. Jazz felt the shock blast from the explosion pass over him where he lay. His surprise at what had just occurred was mirrored by Skywarp as the mech turned in the direction the intercepting blast had originated from. Jazz tracked his sketchy vision just enough in the same direction and felt his systems jolt as Prowl stepped into view. The tactician's door wings flared, his hands holding their own balls of glowing energy. _Well that was different_.

"Skywarp" Prowl hailed cautiously as he continued to step sideways and place himself between the Seeker and Jazz.

"Prowl" Skywarp returned.

"So you Dance for war? You have become that which we vowed to hide?"

Skywarp's optics flared, shocked outrage evident in his voice as he shouted at the black and white mech. "I may fight for Megatron but I am not his weapon. Your Autobots tried to take my trine. My Trine! My mates! My anchors to the light! They who keep my spark. Never till this moment have I danced for war yet you, my brethren, my own vorn mate no less, allow them to send a team after my trine!" Then Skywarp pulled himself up to stand tall, and sneered. "Tell me Prowl, who do you dance for? Have you a mate or a trine? Are you a Master yet? Safely anchored? Or still just a Professional? Will I need to hunt and terminate you soon?"

Prowl shifted on his legs, his door wings relaxing and the energy he held in his hands vanished. The comments from Skywarp had been aimed to hurt, and while they did hit, Prowl also understood the fear that fed them. "There was no such plan Skywarp. This unit was merely taking advantage of a created opportunity. I came as soon as I heard the plan over our comm lines. I do not dance for Prime and never till now have I danced for war. Yet just as you I will protect those who are my light."

Skywarp's frame jerked indicating his surprise. "So a mate you have taken finally? Not a trine or you would have back up." Skywarp pointed out needlessly, yet he cast a glance around to insure no angry trinemates had accompanied Prowl. He nodded towards Jazz. "That one there? That would explain the speed with which you arrived here and your… sanity. As a Light Dancer I am pleased to hear this. As your vorn mate I am relieved to hear it."

Prowl shook his head slightly regretting the disappointment he was going to give. "He is not my mate, nor I have not taken a trine" Then to soften the blow he added "but he is a source of my light."

"A source? So you have trinemates picked out? I do not see them." Again Skywarp scanned visually and with sensors for the two bots glad he had not yet released the energy he held in his hands.

"No, nothing so formal. In fact, they don't even know their importance to me."

Skywarp sagged in frustration and with an absent minded flick of his hands harmlessly dissipated the energy held there. "Prooowl."

Prowl shrugged before continueing. "I am sorry for the attempt on your mates, but face it; Starscream is Megatron's Air Commander now. You three the Lead Trine. You will be targets."

"Ooooh. Revealing Autobot secrets."

"Warning my vorn mate of that which he should already know."

A nod as Skywarp stepped over towards his downed trinemates and paused staring off to the horizon.

"Prowl?"

"Yes?"

Still looking off, Skywarp continued. "I took out Sprite a stellar-cycle ago." He paused then continued. "He never should have joined the Cons, certainly wasn't suited for survival with us. Certainly not unanchored as he was, but he believed in Distortion. And somehow that belief kept him sane enough even though they weren't bonded. It was a strange relationship they had and I still can't believe he managed so long amongst the Con's. The energies are very negative." Skywarp paused then looked at Prowl. "Anyway after Distortion's deactivation… slag Prowl," Skywarp shook his head "it was ugly, you'd not have recognized him. The worst I have ever seen. If I hadn't returned from mission when I had…well at best we would have had another Praxus, only in Dark Mount, and at worst, Megatron would have learned." A shiver rattled through Skywarp's frame then as he turned back and knelt by his downed mates placing a hand on Thundercracker but stopped his reach halfway to Starscream. "Turning slightly once more towards Prowl emotions flashed across his face as he seemed to wrestle with decision.

Finally, he spoke. "You and I are all that's left now. We both know that what we are and what we are capable of is too dangerous for war, despite the ancient texts. This is why we must be anchored. As a Con I have committed some pretty heinous acts and no doubt will do so again in the future, but for all of it, I will not let you become a weapon. I don't want to have to hunt you down. It would break something in me to do so. But I swear to Primus if I get even a hint that you are slipping I will come terminate you. Spare me the need and the worry. If that one there truly is your light, then take him as your mate. If you have a potential trine, take them as well. You and I both see this war will not end soon, and you need to have anchors or the emotions will destroy you. Even with the double bonds I have with my mates, the emotions pull. Unbonded as you are it has to be dangerously worse for you." Then still looking at Prowl Skywarp dropped his remaining hand to Starscream's unconscious form and in a flash of purple with a sharp crack as air rushed to fill the empty space the trine was gone.

Jazz knew he'd blanked out at some point because the next thing he saw with his dull flickering vision Prowl was bending over him speaking and Jazz found he could not hear the other mech nor could he respond in anyway but to stare at Prowl, Prowl tried again verbally before Jazz registered a ping on his communications grid which he was also unable to answer. When Jazz finally managed to refocus on Prowl, the ex-enforcer was nodding his head, optics focused internally and then Jazz lost consciousness again.


	7. Movie Night

**Title:** Movie Night

**Author: cmdrtekk**

**Rating:** PG

**Word Count:** ~650

**Series:** Bayverse AU  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Prowl, Jazz, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker

**Disclaimers:** Transformers belong to Hasbro. The Movie used and all its parts belong to Peyo. One part of Sideswipe's speech is based on one by Murdock from the A-Team TV series episode Knights of the Road. All written for the fun of it.

**Warnings:** Hinted at cussing.

**Summary: **Prowl witnesses the beginning of the fallout from the most recent movie night.

* * *

**Authors Notes:** For Week 3 of the Prowl x Jazz 2011 Anniversary Challenge on LJ - prompt: 'Movie Night.'

* * *

Movie nights on Diego Garcia occurred all the time. But the Official Movie Night, when new releases were actually brought onto base was once a week. This was the night that the 'big screen' was used. This being the side of a large white painted hanger wall. There were two basic rules in regards to choice of movies. The movies needed to be acceptable for showing to the majority and the movie had to pass a preview screening by two officers, one human and one mecha. It had been busy around here as of late and Prowl had passed off the screening of movie choice to Jazz. After all, his friend was very in on everything human and being an officer did actually know when to put the kibosh on anything to hazardous. And that might have been the problem. The movie had met the criteria for being acceptable. That Sideswipe, Jazz and Sergeant Epps had all agreed on the choice of movie to order in so quickly - within the first two minutes of planning – should have been the clue that trouble was waiting around the corner. Those three had had marathon debates in the past over which newly released movie should be ordered for the base. And the human officer in charge of movie screening this month was a father so he had seen nothing wrong with a family comedy.

The results of Diego Garcia's movie night last night began showing up even before he and Jazz had made it to their personal quarters. The hint that there might be some undesired fallout from the movie was a small word Jazz had slipped periodically into their conversation as the two had headed for quarters and recharge. It had caused a mild jilt in his systems at first but was soon easily ignored throughout the conversation. Prowl knew he should have expected more to come. And that more was currently on display for all to hear in the rec room.

Prowl paused next to Jazz as they entered, quickly taking in the situation. The occupants of the room, both humans and mecha were grinning widely at the objects of their attention. Which was no doubt exactly what the objects desired. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were at it again. They were facing each other in a verbal spar.

"I don't know what the smurf you are talking about."

"The smurf you don't. You cannot just smurf there and tell me you don't smurfing know."

"The smurf I can."

"The smurf you can't."

"Look you smurfing daffodil. I can smurfing to."

"Yeah, well you smurf it up and Prowl's ganna smurf on us."

"Yeah? Well I smurfed what I smurfed 'cause if I didn't smurf, it wouldn't have smurfed, and might I smurf that not smurfing it at all would have smurfed a lot worse than smurfing it badly, which I was not about to smurf."

Sunstreaker paused at that. Even he had apparently gotten lost with Sideswipes reply. Then with a glance and smirk at the two senior officers who had just walked in he turned back to his grinning brother.

"Well, as for me... if you want to smurf what I smurf... I'll smurf you something. I can smurf everything. I'm sure this will smurf you. The world is a smurfy place. You must smurf into it, and smurf everyone. You must try and smurf everyone smurfy, and bring peace and smurfiness everywhere you smurf.'

"Well, that's hardly smurf of a philosophy."

" Well… smurf you... I can smurf my own smurf in my own smurfing way if I want to."

"Oh yeah? Well Smurf off."

"Well smurfity smurf smurf smurf to you to."

Faceplates smoothed to blank Prowl looked at Jazz, "This is your fault. I'm not dealing with this right now." And with that Prowl turned around heading back out of the room. I'll be in my office if anyone needs me. You can bring me my energon there."


	8. Daring Rescue

**Title:** Daring Rescue

**Author: **cmdrtekk

**Rating:** PG-13

**Word Count:** ~1300

**Series:** G1, pre-earth  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Jazz, Mirage, Prowl, others un-named

**Disclaimers:** Transformers belong to Hasbro. Written for fun.

**Warnings:** Not really this time - though Robots who use male pronouns to describe themselves lightly reference and discuss the possibility of pursuing intimate relationships

**Summary: **On their return to Autobot HQ Jazz and Mirage get called to yank out a stranded team.

* * *

**Authors Notes:** For Week 4 of the prowlxjazz 2011 anniversary challenge on LJ - prompt: 'Daring Rescue.'

* * *

Hic= 1 kilometer

Mechanometer = 1 meter

* * *

"Hey Jazz, I've got a request from HQ that we pick up a team from the field for them."

Jazz frowned as he looked up from where he was seated in the crew slash cargo compartment of the small shuttle towards the pilot box. "An op's team?"

"Didn't sound like it."

"Why us? What's the situation."

"Aside from the team being out in the field I don't know."

"How bigs this team?" We can't take on more than four average mechs at best and still fly."

A moment later Mirage answered. "Four mech team, shuttle went down with a maintenance issue. We are apparently the closest _asset_ available at the moment.

"I'm not sure I'd call us and our craft an asset, but okay. Get their frequency and call sign. Tell HQ we'll go take a look." Jazz said as he moved up to the pilot box and slid into the left seat.

/\/\/\

Ten hics out and decreasing quickly Jazz locked the frequency of the downed team. "Juggler Six this is Fireball, we are ten hics out. Copy."

"Understood."

Jazz would have perked his ears like an organic if he'd had ears to perk. The voice that had responded was smooth and melodic to his audios. And with one word it cast his processors along paths they shouldn't be traveling.

Thankfully Mirage brought him back to reality with a very practical question. "Is it hot?"

"Juggler Six this is Fireball, is it hot?"

"Yes." Came the simple reply. And this time, Jazz and Mirage could hear explosions in the background, loud enough to register on internal comm. units.

Jazz nodded and set the shuttle into a dive through the ever present low level atmospheric haze. "Let's go get them."

He swore as they cleared the haze level only to see battle smoke and combat ahead. Apparently HQ had located some _assets_ because five aerials, an extremely rare sight for Autobots indeed when any more than two was uncommon, were currently in a continuous cycle of fire support over a location just ahead. One would dive into the area guns blazing, then pull up and away to be immediately followed by another. Jazz realized the grounded team must be pretty important for the Autobots to have located and dispatched aerial fighters, let alone so many.

As they continued the drop to the target area, Jazz swore yet again. Their shuttle was small, about as small as you could get in fact, but he could tell there was no room in the area for landing. Except for the crater it had made upon impact the downed teams shuttle looked like another part of the junked up landscape. Jazz was impressed anyone had survived. With a grimace he realized that the junked and cluttered landscape was gonna force them to winch the survivors out. "Slag it, we're not gonna be able to land in that junk. Raj, get back there and prepare the belly lines."

Mirage was up and moving to the back as the small shuttle began to shake with the forceful deceleration being applied as Jazz began slowing in preparation for a stop and hover while looking out ahead at the pick-up point. The aerials were still shooting up the area and the grounded team was obviously getting close to being overrun as Jazz heard them tell the aerials to bring their fire in even closer.

"Juggler Six, this is Fireball, you're gonna have to swing. Confirm."

"Confirm." Came the calm response from the oh so smooth voice.

With a deep cycling of his systems Jazz activated the shuttles targeting lock scrambler and committed to his approach. He let training and trained reflexes take over, monitoring the comm. frequencies, the shuttles instruments, the wind swirls, the aerials paths, and the incoming enemy fire. Piloting decisions were being completed even before Jazz was fully aware of them.

On short final, a mere klik from the pickup point a slug round penetrated the front screen and smacked into the wall just to the right of Jazz's head. Jazz yelled for Mirage. "If those rigs are ready get up here and ghost me in case I get hit."

Mirage slipped back into the co-pilots seat and began ghosting the controls just as Jazz flared the shuttle to a hover while listening as the mech on the ground guided him the last few paces "Twenty mechanometers left. Good enough. Clear to drop."

"Dropping 'em." Jazz flipped the switch and heard the four hoist rigs drop from the belly of the shuttle.

It seemed to take breems as the shuttle hovered shaking, surrounded by exploding RPG's and as well as rockets and a steady stream of smaller rounds highlighted by the purple tracers streaming beneath the shuttle. It felt like a breem as he hovered waiting for the four mecha to clip in, fearing hearing the target lock tone that would tell him the scrambler had failed, but later Jazz would note that their entire time at hover and pick-up had been less than half a klik.

Finally though, the radio crackled to life. "We're on Fireball pull us up." A different voice than previous, Jazz didn't think on it, he yanked the shuttle straight up 300 mechanometers - and hoped that the straining vehicle held - to guarantee the dangling mecha were clear before adding forward movement to the shuttles motion and slowly climbing to 2000 mechanometers where he directed the shuttle west towards HQ.

Eventually, Jazz picked out a tiny island holding its own in a system of rust channels and small lakes where he hovered down, allowing the rescued mechs to unclip and move into the cargo bay. Jazz watched from the pilot seat as Mirage met the four mechs, saluting to a black and white Praxian before leading the four battle marked mechs back to the shuttle.

Watching the four, Jazz now knew why the shuttle had strained when he had executed the rapid ascent. Two were Praxians, sure. Quite average in size even though they wore battle armor. But the other two mechs were Toughline model frontliners who sported some seriously heavy armor. He was gonna have to profoundly thank the shuttles crew chief when he got back. Jazz let his concerns slide for the time though as he found his attention drawn back to Juggler Six as the mech moved towards the shuttle. Slag, but the black and white mech had a body and moves to match his voice despite his current battle damaged state. _Smooth_.

/\/\/\/\/

They had made it back to HQ without any further issues, and been personally thanked -not just a standard military line thanked - by the black and white Praxian, for pulling them out. Now Jazz was leaning against the door frame of the shuttle watching the four rescued mechs head off across the bay in the company of three medics and two more tact corps officers. Another sign somebody in the group was important.

Mirage stepped up next to him. "Okay, Captain my Captain, so which one is it?"

"Hmmm?" Jazz responded without shifting his gaze.

"Mirage huffed lightly. "I know that gaze. Never seen you wear it, but I l know that gaze.

Jazz chuckled then, "Can't slip anything by you huh?"

"No. So which one?"

Jazz nodded toward the group where they were entering the lift tube. The black and white, Juggler Six."

"Oh course, shoulda known." Mirage nodded to himself

Jazz turned his head. "Shoulda known what?"

Mirage smiled again, "Shoulda known you wouldn't pick one of the ranks. Had to pick the officer. Well good luck, that's Prowl."

Jazz couldn't help it. He arched an optic ridge in surprise even though Mirage couldn't see it. "Commander Prowl? Prime's lead tac officer? Really?"

"Yeah, I thought you knew."

"Actually no. Didn't realize his call was Juggler Six. Last time I was in HQ…Mmmm…been awhile. Been executing a lotta his plans recently, but never met him personally.

"Hmpf, maybe we shoulda introduced him to Meister then." Mirage chuckled.

Jazz didn't join in the laugh, but instead replied almost thoughtfully as he turned his gaze back to the now closed lift tube doors. "Nooo…. I don't think that would have been the correct move."

It was Mirages turn to arch an optic ridge. "Oookaaay." He drug out the word as he realized Jazz might just actually be very serious about this. "And what is the correct move?"

Jazz shook himself back to present reality, his cheeriness back in his voice. "Stealthy. With that one... slow and stealthy."


	9. Trine Obligations

**Title:** Trine Obligations  
**Author:** cmdrtekk  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 749  
**Series:** Transformers G1, pre-earth  
**Character(s):** Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, unnamed Decepticon ground soldiers  
**Warnings:** off-screen death and torture hinted at and or mentioned  
**Disclaimer** The characters portrayed do not belong to me. (Duh!) They belong to Hasbro  
**Summary:** Being in a seeker trine is more than just flying together in combat and the Decepticon lead trine didn't become lead, nor Starscream Air Commander, by being sweet and cuddly.

.

This short was written for the first part of The Literary Illustration Challenge in the communityrelations group on Deviant Art

** Challenge Parameters: **The theme was fan fiction _Bromance_, rating PG-13 or lower and 750 words max.

My initial draft for this piece came in at 1395 words. That was over 600 words to many. I essentially hacked the storyline in half to meet the parameters of the challenge..

.

.

.

* * *

The ground mech did not recognize the blue seeker that landed fast and hard on the near side of the training ground spike pit where Hook and a couple more Constructicons were trying to extract the wounded black seeker. However, the white, red and blue seeker that landed fast and hard on the far side? Everyone knew who that was. This allowed for full, if belated, ID of their victim. The grounder realized he and his mechs had a huge problem. Standard operating procedure in the Decepticon Army was you either had the ability to defend yourself, you had the protection of someone who could, or you kept your head down and followed orders. Unfair? Perhaps…If you were Autobots.

With several mostly black seekers on base the grounder and his unit hadn't stopped to consider that the _Warp_ messing with them was _Skywarp_. It was now quite obvious that not only was the black seeker trined, he was the lead trine's third member. Trine mate of the Air Commander himself. And it was common knowledge throughout the Decepticon army that while Starscream's third didn't have more than a handful of processing chips in his head, Starscream and Thundercracker had plenty to spare. And like all trines they protected each other viciously. As lead trine this was even more true.

-=-=-=-=-

Starscream dumped the last of the parts over the edge of the canyon and watched them tumble to the acidic river far below. Once they had hit he looked up and off toward the horizon; a mellow, satisfied smile on his lips as his rage was finely sated. Dawn was coming after a long night where he and his second had enjoyed slowly and methodically taking the trine's enemies apart. They were now coated in energon and other fluids of those deactivated mechs. He glanced at Thundercracker as his blue trine mate stepped up next to him also looking toward the horizon. No word was spoken. None needed to be. The talking had been done before and body language now spoke of calm satisfaction.

As soon as Hook had stabilized Skywarp and explained the damages, the pair had looked into the situation. It hadn't taken much work to discover the details and even less effort to get the ID's of the culprits. Mechs, especially low ranked ground mechs were very happy to cooperate with irate seekers and quickly pointed them in the right direction.

The aerial obstacle in the training area that had exploded on Skywarp was nothing that should have fully taken their third out of the air. They all had carried far worse damage in battle. Had that been all, nothing more would have been done. Sometimes a mech did _actually_ manage to get Skywarp back for a prank and that was tolerable to Skywarp's trine mates. But these grounders had nearly killed Skywarp. That was unacceptable. The devastating blow had been the E.M.P. blast that hit Skywarp as he cleared the smoke and debris cloud from the explosion. Normally a Seeker's systems were shielded from E., even when damaged; but lucky hits by the shrapnel had taken out to much of Skywarp's shielding, and he'd been knocked off line as a result of the double edged attack. Momentum and gravity had then smashed his off lined body into the training arena below, plowing into several ground pounder obstacles before coming to an abrupt stop in a spike pit.

Now, with retribution served, Starscream acknowledged Skywarp's near deactivation had _probably_ been unintentional. The spike pit into which Skywarp had fallen _probably_ hadn't been planned. Nor the one particular spike that had grazed Warp's spark chamber cracking it to the open atmosphere. But…well…revenge prank it may have been, the result was unacceptable. Skywarp was theirs. Their third wing, their comrade, theirs to support and theirs to avenge. They were trine. And being trine meant more than just flying in combat together. A unique unquestioned loyalty, it came with certain obligations. Now all would be reminded of that truth.

The disappearance of the ground pounders responsible for the failed prank and the soon to be very obvious and deliberate return to base in the condition he and Thundercracker currently were would carry the lesson. Starscream laughed reveling in his power and the power of his trine. Then he stepped off the edge; activating his thrusters and transforming as he shot skyward into the dawn, Thundercracker beside him. It was good to be Air Commander, even better to be trine.

.

.


End file.
